Haku's Adventure
by Keeperoftheninjaway
Summary: This is the adventures of Haku, after he was saved by Naruto in my "Naruto's Secret Jutsu" story. Read as Haku joins the rebellion against the 4th Mizukge, and reunites with an old friend. Rated 'M' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Hidden Mist__ Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Haku's Adventure Begins**

Haku had just left the Mist Village. It was just a few days after the remainder of the former Mizukage's loyal followers, have been delt with. And two weeks, since the 5th Mizukage had been decided by those of the resistance.

Haku had been given permission to leave the village of his own free will. Which lead to him to his current situation. He was currently headed to a secluded area within the Land of Water.

Haku had lost his will to live after Zabuza died. It was Naruto, who saved him from being struck by Kakashi's _'Lightning Blade' _and suggested that he continue Zabuza's will. Said will, was to assasinate the 4th Mizukage and end the 'Bloodline Purge'. Taking his suggestion to heart, Haku went to the Land of Water in search of the resistance. Having accomplished Zabuza's dream, Haku has once again lost the will to live.

Finally making it to a clearing, Haku prepared the rope he brought with him. Having prepaired a noose, Haku jumped to a branch high above the ground. Once he tied the rope around the branch, he place the noose round his neck. Having mentally prepaired himself, Haku let himself fall off the branch. As he fell he flipped. Closing his eyes, Haku failed to notice the kunai flying in hs general direction. Instead of the rope tightening around his neck, Haku landed hard on the ground.

"Oof! What happened?" Haku asked, looking up at the cut rope.

"I could ask the same thing."

Turning to see who had asked the question, he was surprised as to who it was. "N..Naruto?"

"Good to see you, Haku. So, why are you trying to commit suicide? I thought you were going to realize Zabuza's dream, to stop the 'Bloodline Purge'." Naruto replied.

*Sigh* I did. I managed to succeed in helping the resistance, allowing Lady Mei to take the seat of 5th Mizukage. Afterwards, I realized I no longer had a purpose. So, I left the village." Haku explained.

*Sigh* "Do you really need a purpose, to continue living?" Naruto asked.

Looking at the ground, Haku answered. "Yes."

"Well, if that's the case. I just happen to need your help with something." Naruto said, smiling.

Looking up with hope in his eyes, Haku asked. "And what would that be?"

"I left the Leaf Village because some dumb piece-of-shit Elders. I'll explain later. Anyway, I need your help. Are you with me?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand.

_"He needs my help? Really?" _Haku thought, ready to take his hand.

"Just one thing though." Said Naruto.

"Huh?"

"I need you to understand that I don't need a tool." Getting a disappointing look, Naruto continued. "I need you as a friend."

With the hope back in his eyes, Haku took his hand. "Ofcourse. Anything for a friend." Said Haku.

Helping Haku to his feet, Naruto said. "Great! Now let's get going."

"Right." Haku replied. With that, Haku and Naruto head off towards the border of the Land of Water. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by Mist ninja, in a clearing not too far way.

"What the? Why are Mist ninja here?" Naruto asked, as he pulled out a kunai.

"Here's a better one. Why is an orange wearing ninja somehow all over the Land of Water, before suddenly disappearing?" Asked a beautiful woman with long brunette hair, wearing a blue dress.

"Who're you?!" Naruto yelled, raising his kunai a little higher.

"Lady Mizukage." Said Haku suddenly, as he bowed.

"Wait, this is the Mizukage?!" Naruto asked, while looking at Haku in shock

"Got a problem with that, because I'm a woman?" Asked the Mizukage.

Looking at the Mizukage, Naruto replied. "No. Why would I? I'm formerly of the Hidden Leaf Village, and the Hokage is a woman." Naruto replied.

"Is that why you left?"

"What?! No! I left because of those fucking Elders kicked me out of the Shinobi program, because they thought I was getting too strong too fast." Naruto answered, waving his hand in front of him

"Why would they think that?" Asked the Mizukage, with a curious look on her face.

"Because, this old bastard probably wanted me for himself because of something out of my control." Naruto answered, placing his free hand on his stomach.

Taking notice of this, the Mizukage realized what he might've meant. "Are you by chance a Jinchuriki?" She asked.

Looking up with a confused look on his face, Naruto asked. "Huh? What's that?"

It was Haku who answered. "Naruto, a Jinchuriki, is someone who has a Tailed-Beast sealed inside them."

"Tailed-Beast? Does that include Shukaku or the Nine-Tails?" Naruto asked, turning towards Haku.

"Exactly." Haku answered.

Before Naruto could reply, the Mizukage interrupted. "Naruto? This is the friend you spoke of, Haku?"

Turning to the Mizukage, Haku replied. "Yes ma'am, he is."

"I see. I thought he'd be taller, and stronger looking." Said the Mizukage, placing her left index finger on the left cheek.

"Hey! You trying to pick a fight, lady?!" Naruto yelled, feeling insulted by the comment.

"Hm? You think you can beat me?" The Mizukage taunted. She wanted to see if Naruto was as strong as Haku mad him out to be.

"I know I can! Bring it!" Naruto replied, falling for the taunt.

"Naruto, don't. Please Lady Mizukage, don't mind him. He's strong, but he wasn't really smart." Said Haku, begging for this argument to stop.

Removing her finger from her face, the Mizukage replied."I'm sorry, Haku. But, he issued a challenge. And I don't like people talking to me the way he is. Everyone, stand down." Once everyone had backed off, the Mizukage turned to Naruto. "Naruto, was it?"

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, gritting his teeth and raising his kunai.

"If you can cut even a locke of my hair, I'll admit defeat. Sound good?" She asked.

"Heh. This could be a fight till the finish for all I care, I'll still take you on." Naruto replied.

"Hm. Don't push your luck. You probably won't survive long enough to even get near me, let alone cut a locke of my hair." The Mizukage replied. "Everyone, clear the area. Unless you want to get killed." Ordered the Mizukage.

Everyone did as ordered, even Haku. "Careful, Naruto. She's stronger than she looks." Haku warned, as he lept into the trees.

"I'll be fine." Naruto replied, not looking away from the Mizukage.

"Ready, Naruto." The Mizukage asked.

"Let's get this over with already." Naruto answered.

"Then let's begin!" She yelled, prepairing handsigns. _"Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu!" _Yelled the Mizukage, before a large wave of lave erupted from her mouth.

"YIKES!" Naruto yelled, as he jump ontop a tree to the left of the Mizukage. "What the hell, Haku? You didn't tell me she had a Kekkei Genkai!" Naruto yelled, eyes looking like white dinner plates.

"You didn't ask!" The Mizukage yelled, firing another wave on lava towards Naruto.

Dodging to another tree, Naruto prepaired his own jutsu. "Who asked you! Let's see you do, when you can't see!" Naruto yelled, casting a jutsu that's all too familiar to everyone present. _"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"_

The Mizukage was impressed. The fog was much thicker now. Not only that, but the jutsu was stronger than what she'd seen up till now. "Impressive. You've mastered this jutsu better than anyone I've ever seen. But, it still won't help you win." Said the Mizukage.

* * *

-With Haku-

_"I can't believe it. I knew he could master this jutsu. But, I never could've imagined it to be this strong. I can't even see the end of my nose."_ Haku thought.

The others thought something very similar. They began to worry about their Mizukage.

* * *

-Naruto and the Mizukage-

"So, what's your plan now?" Asked the Mizukage, listening intently for an attack.

"This!" Naruto yelled, throwing his kunai and causing the Mizukage to turn around.

Able to hear the sound of a kunai flying in her direction, the Mizukage dodged enough to prevent her hair from getting cut. "Not bad. But, not good enough." Said the Mizukage, voice filled with confidence. Suddenly, this mist began to clear.

"You sure about that? Because, if I wanted to, you'd be dead or seriously injured right now." Said Naruto, once the mist was cleared.

Turning her head around, she saw what everyone else did. Naruto stood there, holding the kunai he had just thrown, pointing at the base of her spine. "Wha?...How?" The Mizukage asked, a look of horrid shock on her face.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. Everyone who has, has lost. That includes you." Naruto replied, with a stern look in his eyes.

Dropping her head, the Mizukage said. "Alright. I surrender, you win."

Withdrawing his kunai and placing it in his weapons pouch, Naruto spoke. "I just came looking for Haku. That's why my Shadow-Clone were all over the Land of Water. One of my clones spotted him, that's when they disappeared."

Turning around, the Mizukage asked. "'Shadow-Clones'? You can use the _'__Shadow-Clone jutsu'_?"

"Yup. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble to the people of your village. But I was just looking for my friend, Haku." Said Naruto.

"Hm. It's alright. Just don't do it again." Replied the Mizukage, with a small smile.

"Heheh. No problem." Said Naruto, with his hand behind his head and a wide grin on his face. "So, can we go?" Naruto asked.

"Ofcourse. Haku was a great help. Since it's thanks to you that he could help us, just ask if you need any help with anything. Alright?" The Mizukage replied.

"Will do. Thank you. Uh. By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"The names, Mei Terumi. I'm the 5th Mizukage." The Mizukage, now known as Mei, replied.

"Ok, I'll remember that." Said Naruto. Turning around, Naruto called out towards Haku. "Hey, Haku! Let's go!"

"Right. Thank you, Lady Mizukage." Said Haku, bowing before following Naruto into the forest.

* * *

-A few days later-

"Finally! We're here. And I doubt anyone followed us." Said Naruto, as he started pulling out their camping supplies.

"That's good to know, Naruto. But, where is here?" Haku asked, looking around at all the ruins that surrounded them.

"This is where my mom was born. It used to be the Hidden Whirlpool Village." Naruto replied, pulling out a few ramen cups.

"The Hidden Whirlpool Village?! Your mom was born HERE?!" Haku asked, looking at Naruto like he had just grown two extra heads.

"Yea. This is one of the things I need you help with." Naruto replied. Looking at Haku with a face full of determination, Naruto continued. "We're going to rebuild the Hidden Whirlpool Village."

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Sorry about the blank chapter. That was an accident, heheh. Anyway, if you haven't read 'Naruto's secret Jutsu', you'll probably get confused as to how we got here. So please, read that story first. This is mostly a flashback story, so bear with me. The flashback will begin next chapter, promise. I also promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, I could use some _'Summoning Jutsu' _ideas. I'll take recommendation, and put up a poll. Just no dragons or kitsunes. I'll probably except foxes, but only single tailed foxes. (for those that don't know the difference, foxed = 1 tail; kitsunes = more than 1 tail) Thank you, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Hidden Mist__ Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Haku's New Adventure Begins**

"What?! You want to rebuild a Hidden Village, from scratch?! Just the two of us?! Are you crazy?!" Haku asked, shocked by what Naruto's plan is.

"Yes, but not entirely. Not really. And, no. Heheh." Naruto answered, making a fire pit.

Taking a moment to process what Naruto said, Haku realized what he meant. "Stop being a smart-ass, Naruto. This is serious." Said Haku.

"I know. So am I." Naruto replied, with a smile on his face.

Haku couldn't believe it. Naruto was dead set on rebuilding a Hidden Village, that had already been destroyed. "How do you plan on doing this? The Hidden Whirlpool was already destroyed once. How do you expect that not to happen again?" Haku asked.

"Don't know yet. If we can find out what their security was like, we can make improvements." Naruto answered, putting a pot of water on the fire.

"How?"

"There's probably something here in the ruins. Once we find them and come up with some improvements, and get a list of people that might've escaped the village alive. Once that's done, we'll contact someone who can find them. Hopefully, they can help us rebuild the village." Naruto explained.

"Who can we ask for help?" Haku asked.

"Jiraiya, of the Sannin. He's got a spy network." Naruto answered. Seeing Haku about to ask a question, Naruto decided to beat him to the punch. "I was his apprentice. I'm also his Godson, that's why he'll help us."

Haku couldn't believe it. He heard about the Sannin from Zabuza. About how they were Kage-level ninja, and that they should should be avoided. If you're a rogue, anyway. But not only did he know someone who's an apprentice, but also their Godson. And _he_ was going to help this person rebuild a once destroyed Hidden Village. "You're kidding. Right?"

"Nope."

*Sigh* "Why exactly do you need my help then?"

"There's a group called Akatsuki, that's after me. If I didn't have someone strong helping me out, Jiraiya and Hinata would worry too much about me." Naruto replied.

"Who's Hinata?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh. Is she the one..." Haku began.

"No. You'll meet her when we go see Jiraiya." Naruto interrupted.

"How do you know that?" Haku asked.

"I asked Jiraiya to make her his new apprentice, after I left the village. Right now, I can sense that they're not in the village. So, Jiraiya took Hinata on a training journey. That's my guess, anyway." Naruto answered.

"How do you know this?"

"I'll explain later. What about you? What did you do after you left, to fullfill Zabuza's goal?" Naruto asked, pouring the hot water into the ramen cups.

With that, Haku began to explain his story.

* * *

-Flashback-

It's been a week since Haku had left the Land of Waves. He was currently in the Land of Water, wondering the countryside for the rebellion. As he was walking, he was suddenly attacked by multiple kunai and shuriken. Dodging them, Haku pulled out his senbon. Throwing them, he managed to down three of them.

"You bastard!" Yelled one of the men.

"You shouldn't have attacked, without a proper reason." Haku replied, readying more senbon.

Haku had four men and a woman in front of him. He eyed them carefully, reading for signs of an attack. One of them decided to ask a question. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Hard to say. You attacked me, remember? However, if any of you have a Kekkei Genkai, then I'm a friend. If not, then I'm a foe." Haku replied, keeping a level head.

"What's your Kekkei Genkai?" Asked the woman.

"Ice Style." Haku answered, not taking his eyes of the men.

"Prove it, scum!" Yelled the same man who asked the question earlier.

Stomping on the ground, Haku created a few ice spears from the cold moist air. "Is that proof enough?" Haku asked.

"Let him be." Ordered the woman.

"But, he killed our men. He can't possibly be an ally, even though he has a Kekkei Genkai." Said another man.

"They're not dead. I don't really like killing, and I avoid it when possible. I usually tend to place them in a temporary death like state, like I've done with your friend here. Give them a few minutes, and they'll wake up. However, it will take days even a week or so, before they have the strength to even walk." Haku explained, placing his kunai in his weapons pouch.

A few moments later, and the fallen men a woken up. And as Haku said, they were seriously weakened. "Seem Haku was right. He's coming with us. He'll be speaking with Lady Mei." Said the woman, before she started ordering the others to carry the wounded.

* * *

As they were walking to who knows where, Haku decided to get to know the woman in charge of the group. "Excuse me, miss?" Haku asked.

"Yes, what is it?" The woman replied, without looking at Haku.

"I was just wondering, who you were. This Lady Mei, must believe your quite capable to place you in charge."

"I was a Kunoichi of the Hidden Sand, before they betrayed me and sent me to the Mist Village to die. If it weren't for Lady Mei, I'd be dead. The name's Pakura by the way. What's your's?" Asked the woman, known as Pakura.

"My name's Haku. I traveled with Zabuza, before he died. We made an attempt on the 4th Mizukage, a while back." Said Haku.

"You might want to save you story for Lady Mei. We're almost at our camp." Said Pakura.

"Right. Sorry." Haku replied.

* * *

-Mei's tent-

"Lady Mei. Pardon the interruption, but I believe we may have another one for our cause." Stated Pakura, after she entered the tent.

Looking up, Mei asked. "And what makes you think that they're of any help, or if they're even trust worthy?"

"He has a Kekkei Genkai, and was apart of an assasination plot against the 4th Mizukage with a man with named Zabuza." Pakura answered.

"Zabuza? Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist?" Mei asked, with some surpise in her voice.

"I believe so. Should I sent him in?" Pakura asked.

"Yes, I'll see him."

A moment later Haku came into the tent, without Pakura. Looking at Haku closely, Mei began. "What's you name, and what's your Kekkei Genkai?"

"Haku, I don't know my last name. My Kekkei Genkai is the Ice Style." Haku replied.

"I see. That's the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki Clan. Why're you here on the Land of Water?" Mei asked.

"Zabuza died about a week ago. I wanted to die as well. But, a friend taked me into continuing his goal of disposing of the 4th Mizukage and ending the 'Bloodline Purge'." Haku answered.

"I knew Zabuza when we were younger, back when we were Chunnin. He was quite ruthless, to say the least." Said Mei.

"People can change over time. I assure you, he was still ruthless. Even up to his final breath. But, it was Zabuza who saved me. He trained me and taught me the ways of the shinobi."

"I see. How good are you in combat?"

"I took out 3/5 of Pakura's group without killing them, by placing them in a temorary death-like state. Although, it'll take a while before they can even walk." Haku replied.

"That's a Mist Village Tracker skill, I wasn't aware he knew of it. Then again, he was in the Mist's ANBU." Said Mei, as she closed her eyes to think. "You said a friend talked you into fullfilling Zabuza's goal. Who is this friend?" Mei asked.

"He's a Leaf ninja, his name is Naruto. A student of Kakashi Hatake, the one who delt the killing blow to Zabuza. It was Naruto who kept me from taking the blow for Zabuza. He doesn't look like much, but he's very strong." Haku answered.

"Stonger than you? Heheh." Mei asked, sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. He is. He's much stronger than he looks." Said Haku, wiping the smile off Mei's face.

"You're kidding?" Mei asked, surprise returning in her voice.

"No ma'am. He's somehow capable of incredibly fast. I don't know how, but the point is that he is strong." Said Haku.

Thinking about what Haku said, Mei began to think some more. After a few moment, Mei opened her eyes and said. "Very well. We'll send you on a mission with Pakura. We'll see if you're as capable as you've made yourself out to be."

"Very well. Thank you, Lady Mei." Said Haku, bowing to the woman.

Mei then ordered someone to take Haku to tent, that he could use for the time being.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you and please review.

P.s. I'm still taking ideas for Summonings. If you want, you can give Haku a one as well. As long as it's different from Naruto's. Thank you, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Hidden Mist__ Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Haku's 1st Mission**

It was early morning. So early, that the sun was far from rising. Two figures wore dark cloaks, and were on their way to the Hidden Mist Village's Gates. There they would begin thier mission. However, only one of the two knew what the details to said mission were.

Holding up a closed fist, the first figure signaled for a stop. "It's time I told you what our mission entails." Whispered the mysterious first figure, as they lowered their hand once they stopped.

"We're just outside the Hidden Mist. You decide now to let me in on the details?" Asked the second figure. Although they were whispering, their voices were feminine. The first's voice more so.

"You know. For a boy, you have quite the girly voice." The first teased.

Although it couldn't be seen, the second blushed beneath his hood. "You're avoiding." He said.

*Sigh* "It was Lady Mei's orders not to tell you until we made it this far. Both because you can't yet be trusted, and in case we were to be captured. And as unlikely as that may be, it's best to be cautious. Just in case." The first replied.

"I see. Then what is out mission, Pakura?" Asked the boy.

"It's quite simple, Haku. We have intel that supplies will be sent to a nearby Loyalist's camp site. We must follow them a safe distance from the village and take over the supplies and then bring them back to camp, for our comrads." Pakura answered.

"How many are going to be guarding the supplies?" Haku asked.

"We don't know. We didn't get that much information. It could be a hundred for all we know." Pakura replied.

"Then why don't we have more people with us, if there's a chance their _could_ be that many? Wouldn't it be easier?" Haku asked, wondering why only the two of them were sent.

"Because, there's more of them than us. The numbers make a difference. Say we sent a force of twenty, and the information was false. They could ambush us with a hundred ninja and wipe everyone out. Effecting the overall strength of the rebellion. the bigger the number, the less chance there is to escape without being followed. The smaller the number, the better chance there is to evade without being followed. Besides, this is also a test to see how good you are. If there is an ambush, the harder the test." Pakura explained.

"That makes some sense. But two would have a harder time than twenty would have, during an ambush." Haku countered.

"But with two, they'd expect more to be hidden nearby for a counter. It makes them overthink, and increase the chance that they'll lose us. Besides, there's not much we can do about it now. Those are our orders, and we must follow them. and don't forget, this is a war." Said Pakura, warning Haku.

Understanding what she meant, Haku nodded his head.

With that the two began to wait for the suppy caravan to emerge from the village.

* * *

-Hours later-

Pakura and Haku waited for the sun to rise, because then soon, the caravan would begin to leave the village. It wasn't long after sunrise that the village gate began to open.

Two guards walked out through the gate and carefully surveyed the immediate area. Seeing that the area was clear they turned and signaled to those inside the gate. Then other guards began to emerge from the gate, followed by a large wagon being pulled by horses.

The caravan then began to go down the road, unaware that they were being followed, but were none the less on guard.

* * *

An hour later, Pakura signaled Haku to make their move. Pulling thier hoods up, they jumped into action.

Jumping from the trees, Haku began with a barrage of senbon. Some penetrated through their spins, while others ripped through the other's jugular.

In a matter of seconds, Haku had killed the ten men surrounding the carriage. Once the killing was done, he began to calm the horses that have been startled by the scirmish.

"Not bad, Haku. Come help me place all the weapons in storage scrolls, once you've calmed those horses down." Ordered Pakura, as she headed to the back of the carriage.

"I will." Haku replied, having already almost calmed the animals.

Pakura went to reach for the curtains, when a sudden pain hit her right shoulder. "AAH!" She yelled, before hitting the ground and clutching her shoulder. Looking up through her tear filled eyes, Pakura saw multiple shinobi exit the carriage.

"Well well. What do we have here?looks of his men." Asked a very tall man, with an "X" like scar on his left cheek. He was a very muscular man, wearing the typical Mist Village Jounin attire and he held a spiked club.

"Looks like we have a kunoichi wannabe, boss. Haha. What we gonna do with her boss? Huh? Huh? Huh? Whatcha gonna d...oof!" Asked a smaller, who stood up to his chest, before he was hit in the head that sent him to the ground. This man had grey and black spiked hair that leaned towards the back of his head, much unlike his boss who had shoulder length solid brown dreads. Both however had slightly tanned skin.

"Will you shut up, and look for the other ninja! I'll handle this little girl." Replied the Large man, as the smaller man began to stand up.

"Oh! Right, sorry big brother. OW!" Said the smaller man, before getting knocked to the ground again.

"Don't call me that you idiot! Now go!" Yelled the older brother.

"Yes sir." Replied the little brother, as he went to help the others look for the other rebels.

"Now. What shall I do with you?" Asked the large man, who hasn't removed his eyes away from from Pakura.

_"Shit! Where's Haku? He must've noticed me being attacked." _Pakura thought, clutching at her right shoulder.

"Hmm. You look familiar." Said the man, looking closely. "Ah, now I know where I know you. You're Pakura, of the 'Scorch Style'. I heard you managed to escape your death thanks to the rebels. So sad that you survived then, only to die slowly by my hand. Hahaha!" Said the man. And judging by the look in his eye, he meant what he said.

_"Shit! How am I going to get out of this one? I can try to fight my way out, but with this arm I'll eventually be beaten. And then he'll just make it worse, unless I manage to kill him first."_

"It's no use. Whatever you're thinking, it won't work." Said the man, seeing the wheels in her head turning. Raising his club high above his head, he said. "I'll start with breaking those legs."

Just as he was about to swing down, his club fell to the ground followed by a sharp pain by his wrist.

"AAAH! What the hell?!" Yelled the man, earning the startled yet alarmed looks of his men. Looking at his arm, he saw a senbon had pierced through his arm. The senbon had lodged itself between the bones in his arm, two inches below his wrist, effectively opening his hand to release his club. Enraged the man went to grab his club with his other hand, only to detect another senbon heading torwards him. Unable to avoid it comepletely, he was struck in the bridge of his nose. However, it also ripped through his right eye. "AAAAAH! MY EYE!"

_"It's about time!" _Pakura thought, as Haku dropped down next to her.

"My appologies. I found it neccissary to hide myself and prepare to attack." Said Haku, as he gently took Pakura's left arm and place it over his shoulders.

"Whatever! Let's just get out of here." Pakura ordered.

"As you wish." Haku replied, as he threw a smoke bomb with his free hand before heading for the trees.

"What're you all waiting for?! A written invitation? Get the..." Began the man. He stopped as he saw the sudden loss of his men. Including his own brother. Their bodies were lying where he saw them standing just before his right eye was taken. "Those bastards. They must've taken them out after I lost my eye. YOU BASTAAAARRRRDDSSSS!" The man yelled, towards the sky.

* * *

-Pakura and Haku-

"Haku." Said Pakura.

"Yes, miss Pakura?" Haku replied.

"When did you manage to take out those men?" Pakura asked.

"When he yelled in pain from the senbon in his wrist, his men looked towards him in surprise. I took that opportunity to strike them with well aimed senbon, that would cause their bodies to delay in reaction to their death. It's an extremely difficult skill to learn. Even the Mist's own ANBU hardly as anyone who has mastered this skill. Even Zabuza hasn't mastered it, and he was the one who trained me to be a shinobi." Haku explained, as they continued towards their base camp.

"I see." Is all Pakura said in response. _"This kid is something. But, I overheard that he was defeated when he was talking to Lady Mei. What kind of monster could beat him, when he has those kind of skills at his disposal?" _Pakura asked herself. She decided to leave it be for now.

* * *

-Base camp, Mei's tent-

Mei Terumi was working on possible strategies on over-taking the Mist Village. "Lady Mei." Announce a guard, standing just outside her tent.

Without looking up, Mei asked. "What is it?"

"Haku and Pakura have returned from their mission." The guard answered.

Covering the Map of the Mist Village, Mei ordered. "Let them in."

Haku walking into the tent and bowed. "Lady Mei." Haku greeted.

"Welcome back. Where's Pakura?" Mei asked, after greeting Haku in return.

"It was a trap, Lady Mei. Miss Pakura was injured from a kunai that was thrown from within the carrage. Once I heard Miss Pakura scream in pain, I quickly hid in the forest and waited for an opportunity to strike. In the end, only one man survived. But he temporarily lost the function of his right hand, and has a senbon in the bridge of his nose. And, I'm not completely sure, but I believe he lost his right eye as well. If I'm not mistaken, his name is Matsuro Mizumori." Haku explained.

"Matsuro Mizumori?! Was his brother there?" Asked Mei, in shock.

"Yes, he was. He's one of the dead." Haku answered.

"He may not seem like he cares, but Matsuro truly cares for his brother Matsui." Mei said, and air of caution in his voice.

"I'm aware of that, Lady Mei. Zabuza told me about them. I also know that if Matsuro will attempt to find me, and he will attempt to kill me. _If _he should, it will be _after_ the Mist Village has a new Mizukage." Said Haku.

"I see. Well, let's make sure that won't be the case. You'll begin training tomorrow. If you managed to survive _that_ brute, then you'll be invaluable when we go to take the Hidden Mist Village." Mei replied, dismissing Haku.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but it's finally here. The newest chapter to "Haku's Adventure". Be sure to check out the poll on my profile, about Naruto's new summoning. Thank you and please review.


End file.
